


The Hollow truth (Marvey Fic Challenges 2 - COME UNTOUCHED)

by Simsy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes in the darkness, there is a light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hollow truth (Marvey Fic Challenges 2 - COME UNTOUCHED)

It started with a cut, a small incision in a gaping hole. Blood flowing, thoughts fragmented.

A void left by a loss, all consuming. Wanting, watching waiting to strike. the demons of the past consuming a future that never was

Mike left hollow, about ready to give up… until Harvey catches him, the light in a never ending sea of darkness.   
Helping him fight, fight for life, fight to suirive and fight to become whole again. 

The man who took him in after Mike’s psychiatric hospital stint, never giving up on him when Mike was almost close to dying in the hospital after an overdose of pills… To come untouched and yet become touched by sadness as he helps Mike overcome his demons. Because he loves him…  
Because he cares.

End


End file.
